Canon
"Why not make a Star Wars-esque canon system?" - Someone On The Server Canon and RPGs Many events happen in RPGs that aren't true to canon. These include and aren't limited to... * Mechanics in RPGs aren't always true to canon, and often exist to make gameplay more enjoyable, for example, Heavies having technically unlimited supply of sandviches, Engineers deploying multiple dispensers one after another, Health that isn't accurate, and Revives in general. * Votes in RPGs serve to give options, although only one choice is truly canon, usually the choice which would be considered a "good guy thing" is canon, although there are multiple instances where this simply isn't the case. * Death '''in RPGs are usually noncanon, provided the character shows up later, which they usually do. When that's not the case, however, it's safe to assume the character that died is, in fact, canonically dead. * '''Characters in RPGs are commonly not the adventures which actually performed a task, although are presented as such for enjoyment. The players character's are not set in stone, and as such, it's assumed they participated in events they have been seen in unless stated otherwise. * Details of certain characters and events may be off in RPGs. For instance, fights most likely didn't occur in the way presented in RPGs, although they are presented as such for gameplay purposes. Along with that, many bosses have disproportionate amounts of power which exists because of level balancing. The Canon Levels When it comes to TSSRPG canon, there're 6 levels. * T-Canon '''is Tim Canon. Tim canon is normally undisputed when it comes to continuity, unless multiple other sources contradict. Examples of Tim canon include main RPGs made by him, most things he says, and any wiki articles made by him. * '''S-Canon is Star Runner Canon. Like Tim canon, it's normally undisputed unless multiple sources or Tim canon condradicts. Examples of Star Runner canon include RPGs made by him and wiki articles he makes. * W-Canon is Wiki Canon. Wiki canon is anything presented on the wiki that isn't made by Tim or Star. Examples include multiple characters and stories on the wiki. Wiki canon is usually overwritten by T and S canon, although if both don't overwrite the W canon and R canon supports it, W canon can overwrite T or S canon. * R-Canon is RPG Canon. RPG canon is anything that happens in RPGs that aren't made by Tim or Star. Examples include anything that happens in RPGs that aren't mainly made by Tim or Star. RPG canon is usually overwritten by T or S canon, although if both don't overwrite the R canon and W canon supports is, R canon can overwrite T or S canon. * E-Canon is Event Canon. Event canon is, unless stated otherwise, noncanon or mostly noncanon. Examples of Event canon include "RPG Day" exclusive things and other community event exclusive things. * A-Canon is Absolutely Abysmal Character Canon. AACC is completely non canon and includes all characters that are Mary Sues, all characters that are retconned out of nowhere, literally anything made by |《Cyber Eagle》|, and other noncanon characters.